Carnaval da Akatsuki
by Maya Muito Louca
Summary: Akatsuki no Brasil? SIM! Proibidos de usar qualquer jutsu, essa galerinha da pesada vai descolar altos agitos, viver aventuras do barulho e arrumar muita confusão nessa comédia boa pra cachorro! Falei que nem o Narrador da Sessão da Tarde! xD
1. Cena 1 Pra valer!

**Cena 1 - Teste**

Deidara: _aparece de bermudão, havaianas e uma camisa de turista com uma estampa berrante do Corcovado:_ - Uau! Que maravilha! Enfim a Akatsuki resolveu tirar essas férias e passar esse Carnaval no Brazil!  
Autora: -'Brasil' é com 's'.  
Deidara: - Pô, não estraga a minha cena, un! ò.ó  
Autora: - Desculpe, Deidei-sama, mas eu tive que te corrigir. É a minha primeira fic e...  
Deidara: - Corta, corta,un! Refaz a cena!  
Autora: _estala o dedo_ Cena 1, tomada 2... Luzes, câmeras e..

**Cena 1 - Pra valer!**

Deidara_: aparece de bermudão, havaianas e uma camisa de turista com uma estampa berrante do Corcovado: _- Uau! Que maravilha! Enfim a Akatsuki revolveu tirar essas férias e passar esse Carnaval no Brasil!  
Tobi: _todo sujo de terra, suado, com uma pá nas costas_ - Pena que viemos cavando!  
Kakuzu: _olhar indiferente_ - E vê se não reclama! Vir cavando é mais barato do que pagar passagem pra toda essa gentalha!  
Kiko Penetra: - Gentalha, gentalha. Humpft! _vai embora  
_Todos: _olhando o Kiko que veio do nada  
_Itachi: _põe os óculos escuros e esfrega as mãos_ - Pegá várias mina, neguim! Ouvi dizer que as potranca aqui tá tudo pra nóis! :P  
Sasori: 'Pegá várias mina'? Cê tá tão cego que pode até confundir uma garota e um travesti!  
Konan: _chora cachoeirinhas_ - Ele já até esfregou a boca no meu braço pensando que era guardanapo!  
Itachi: _ajeita os óculos_ - Eu tô cego o caramba, rapá! Minha visão, tá ó: SUPIMPA!  
Zetsu: - Mesmo? Então diz: quantos dedos tem aqui?  
Itachi: Uh... Três?  
Zetsu: - Idiota, eu nem tenho dedos!  
Itachi: ¬¬  
**MUSICA DO TUBARÃO  
**Kisame: _aparece esfregando as mãos_ - Tô doidinho é pra ir pra praia!  
Sasori: _indiferente_ - Vender picolé?  
Kisame: _furioso_ - Não! Vou nadar, seu idiota!  
Deidara: - Não chame Sasori-danna de idiota, un!  
Kisame: - Fica quieto, loiro burro! Pior ainda é você, que não pode nadar porque senão estraga a chapinha!  
Deidara: - Chapinha o escambau! _alisa o cabelo_ Eu fiz semidefinitiva!  
Kisame: - E o Kiko?  
Kiko Penetra: - Hã?  
Segurança-armário: _tira Kiko do estúdio pelo braço  
_Deidara: - Konan, olha ele! - _aponta Kisame_ - Ele tá querendo fugir nadando!  
Konan: _sentada, lixando as unhas, despreocupada:_ - Deixa ele ir, se ele quiser...  
Kisame: _nota a indiferença da colega_ - Ninguém me ama... Ninguém me quer... Ninguém me chama de 'meu amor'...  
Voz Misteriosa: - Kukukuku... Meu amoooor!  
Todos: _paralisados _

**To be continued... xD**


	2. Cena 2 Planejando

**Cena 2 - Planejando...**

Itachi: _reconhece a voz_ - Orochimaru?  
Orochimaru Jackson (AU!): _aparece do meio das sombras, ao som de 'Thriller', fazendo a dancinha e tudo _ - Bom dia, fofoletes!  
Konan: _se levanta e fala com voz séria_ - O que quer aqui?  
Pein: _aparece descendo as escadas, para a sala onde todos estavam, segurando alguns papéis_ - Não se exalte, Konan. Ele é inofensivo.  
Orochimaru: _risadinha sinistra  
_Zetsu: - Mas o que você veio fazer aqui?  
Orochimaru: _se joga num sofá_ - Vim passar o Carnaval, ué! Tava andando... Vi um buraco no chão que dava do outro lado do mundo... Resolvi arriscar e olha quem encontro? Kukukukuku Lah no meu cafofo a vida tá um porre mesmo... Aquele Kabuto não tá mais dando conta da minha cobra e... Ah, o resto não vem ao caso!  
Pein: - Estamos todos aqui?  
Todos: _se entreolham  
_Kakuzu: - Falta o Hidan.  
Hidan: _sai do quarto_ - Chamaram?  
Pein: - Bom, agora a gente vai discutir o que vai fazer esse Carnaval e...  
Hidan: _cara de nojo_ - O Carnaval é uma festa pagã. Jashin não me permite u.u  
Pein: -Então o que ce vai fazer durante o Carnaval?  
Hidan: - Ora! Vou ficar no meu quarto ouvindo música gospel! _se tranca no quarto e põe o som num volume loco: 'Eu tinha uma galinha que se chamava Marylou... Um dia fiquei com fome e papei a Marylou...'  
_Todos: _olhando a cena, chocados_  
Pein: _pega os papéis e estala os dedos, fazendo com que todos saiam do 'transe'_ – Bem, cambada, eu fiquei a noite toda muuuito ocupado na Internet...  
Konan: _risada sarcástica_: - Ocupado, é? Engraçado... De madrugada eu vi algo parecido com 'PeinGatinhoTotosoWebCam entra na sala...'  
Pein: _sem graça_ Uh...  
Todos: _segurando o riso  
_Pein: _tenta ignorar, mas continua meio sem jeito_ - Bem, eu tava pesquisando sobre como as pessoas desse país estranho costumam comemorar o Carnaval e...  
Todos: _olhares curiosos  
_Pein: _solta as frangas_ - Eles costumam sair fantasiados em festas animadíssimaas!  
Todos: 0.0  
**BARULHO DE GRILINHOS cri cri cri **

Sasori: - Só isso, é?  
Pein: - Tem muita mulher.  
Todos, menos Konan ,Kakuzu e Orochimaru: - OOOOHH! o  
Tobi: - Tobi gostar de mulher! _pulando  
_Pein: - Festas na rua são digrátis.  
Kakuzu: - OOOOHH! o  
Pein: - Ah, e... Deve ter homem também, né, Konan? ¬¬"  
Konan: - OOOOHH! o  
Orochimaru: - Homem? Humpf! ¬¬

Pein: - Ih, Oro. Claro que deve ter chibis lá também!  
Orochimaru: _faz dancinha do Michael Jackson_ - AU!  
Konan: _pulando animadinha_: - Então já vamos comprar as fantasias?  
Kakuzu: _dá um tapa na própria testa_ - Comprar? Esse povo não toma jeito!!  
Tobi: _idiota_ - Vamos! Tobi gostar de fantasias!  
Sasori: - É. Vamo lá, povo.  
Deidara: - Minha semidefinitiva... T-T  
Itachi: -Vamo, neguim! Tô nes... _levanta do sofá e cai de cara no chão_  
Kisame: Vamo lá, cego. _levanta Itachi  
_Itachi: _sai de perto de Kisame_ - Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Zetsu!  
Kisame: - Me confundiu com esse feioso aê?  
Zetsu: ò.ó  
Pein: - Sem brigas, vamo logo!  
Todos: _saem para escolher as fantasias  
_Leitor desavisado: E o Hidan? Não vai?  
**CLOSE NO QUARTO: Hidan na Internet  
**Hidan: _pensando_ - Hum... _digita HidanGatinho100GataWebCam entra na sala... xD_

**To be continued... xD**


	3. Cena 3 Fantasias!

Cena 3 - Fantasias!

**MAIS TARDE..**.  
Todos: _chegam em casa, carregando várias sacolas_  
Deidara: _empolgado_ - A minha fantasia é de...  
Sasori: - Põe um vestidinho que cê fica igual a Ino!! XD  
Todos: _morrem de rir_  
Deidara: _duas chamas no lugar dos olho_s - Fico nada, un!  
Todos: _em uma só voz_ - FICA SIM!  
Deidara: T-T  
Konan: _poe a mão no ombro de Deidara_ - Não liga pra esse bando de bobos... Qual é a sua fantasia?  
Deidara: - Vou vestido de gatinhooo! .  
Konan: . - Que bonitinhooo!  
Todos: - ECA! QUE GAAAY!  
Deidara: _ingnora os demais_ - E a sua?  
Konan: - Esperem para ver! _vai para o quarto_  
Sasori: - Minha fantasia é de bandido de faroeste.  
Kisame: - Bandido de faroeste?  
Sasori: - Não tinha nada melhor naquela loja!  
Kisame: - Por que não vai de Barbie? XD  
Sasori: _ironico_ Ha ha ha. Você é um cara cômico, Kisame.  
Kisame: - Claro! Sempre fui um cara cômico.Quando eu era pequeno eu era comicuzinho... Agora que eu cresci eu sou um...  
**SILÊNCIO**  
Kisame: - Que bosta! Ninguém entendeu a piada? ¬¬  
**BARULHO DE GRILINHOS Cri cri cri...  
PASSA UMA BOLA DE FENO**  
Kisame: _só pra não ficar sem graça_ - Vou vestido de Blue Man Group.  
Todos: _começam a rir descontroladamente_  
Kisame: - Qual foi a graça agora? Ò.ó  
Itachi: _rolando no chão_ huahuahauahau! Muito boa a piada do Kisame! Huahuahauahaua  
Kisame: - Raciocínio lerdo! Humpft!  
Kakuzu: - Vai mesmo de Blue Man?  
Kisame: - Vô.  
Kakuzu: - Ótima opção. Nem vamos precisar gastar com tinta, já que você já é naturalmente azul e...  
Tobi: _dá um pulo no meio da sala, segurando um florete e faz um 'Z' no ar_ - Tobi ser o Zorro!  
Zetsu: _rindo_ - Bem apropriado, mas você devia trocar a máscara, não?  
Tobi: _ajeita a máscara_ - Tobi gostar da máscara laranja!  
Zetsu: - Tá bom, né! Zorro de máscara laranja!  
Tobi: _fazendo desenhos no ar_ - Ya ya ya!  
Itachi: _sorri_ - Eu vou de Batman Sexy!  
Todos: - QUE GAY!  
Itachi: - Gay nada! Vô pegá várias potranca com essa ropitcha!  
Sasori: - Itachi, ce não pega nem resfriado.

Pein: _falando baixo para Konan não ouvir_ - Ce não viu nada, Sasori! Nos bordéis de Iwa e Konoha só dava nóis! _sorri e dá uma leve cotovelada em Itachi_  
Konan: _berra do quarto_ - EU OUVI, HEEEIN!  
Pein: _quase morre_  
Todos: _começam a rir baixinho do constrangimento de Pein_  
Pein: Pode pará!! Ò.ó  
Deidara: _pra quebrar o clima chato_: - E você, chefe? Qual é a sua fantasia?  
Pein: _no mundo da lua_: - A minha fantasia é ver a Konan vestida de Maria Erótica... babando  
Todos: _silêncio_  
**BARULHO DA PORTA ABRINDO**  
Konan: _aparece fantasiada, imitando a Shakir_a - Eu vou de odalisca!  
Todos, menos Orochimaru: _capotam e ficam com o nariz sangrando_  
Konan: ò.ó  
Pein: _levanta, limpando o nariz_ - Konan, querida... Quando for chegar assim, avisa, pelamordideus! Quase me mata do coração, muié!  
Konan: _fica vermelha e poe as mãos no rost_o - Meesmo, chefe?  
Pein e Konan: _se olhando_  
**O FUNDO ATRÁS DELES VIRA UM CLARÃO  
TRILHA SONORA: aquela musiquinha de quando a Dona Florinda ve o Professor Girafales xD**  
Zetsu: _aparece no meio dos dois_ - Hey, pó' pára! Não é hora de criar climinha aqui não! Isso é assunto de outra fic!  
**O CLARAO DO FUNDO APAGA  
MUSIQUINHA PÁRA**  
Pein: _dá um tapa na testa_  
Konan: _pega um papel e mostra para Zetsu_ - Mas tá no roteiro, ó!  
Zetsu: _ciúmes_ - Não quero saber, un!  
Deidara: - Ele roubou o meu 'un', UN!  
Orochimaru: _aquela voz nojentinha de sempre_ - Calma, crianças, nada de brigas!  
Pein: - Mas no roteiro eu ia beijar ela, Oro!  
Orochimaru: _cara de nojo _- Beijar mulher? Eca!  
Kakuzu: - Sua fantasia é ter Sasuke-kun de volta, não é?  
Orochimaru: - Kukukukuku! Menino esperto! Eu vou de Michael Jackson!  
**NUVEM NEGRA COBRE OROCHIMARU E ELE APARECE FANTASIADO, AO SOM DE 'BLACK OR WHITE'**  
Orochimaru: _dançando_  
Kisame: - E a fantasia do Kakuzu?  
Todos: - É! todos olham para ele  
Kakuzu: - Meu dinheiro é muito precioso para ser gasto com besteira! Vou vestido assim mesmo.  
**SILÊNCIO MORTAL**  
Tobi: - Tobi não acreditar que Kakuzu vai para Carnaval vestido assim!

Konan: _ajeitando o véu púrpura no rosto_ - Também! Ò.ó  
Kakuzu: - Peguei a grana da fantasia toda pra mim u.u  
Sasori: - Sacanagem! Té eu tive que arrumar uma fantasia! Você vai ter que se verstir de alguma coisa de qualquer jeito!  
Todos: - É! De qualquer jeito!  
Kakuzu: - Tá bom, tá bom... Escolham uma fantasia pra mim, já que tô sem a mínima paciência! furioso  
Konan: _sorrindo_: - Podexá! Já tô pensando em uma roupinha maravilhosa pra você ir de...  
**BARULHO DE PORTA ESCANCARANDO**  
Zetsu: _aparece com um pandeiro na mão, vestindo uma roupa toda rosa-choque, contrastando coma sua cor naturalmente verde_ - Minha fantasia, minha gente!  
Itachi: _tampa os olhos_ - Credo! Assim eu fico cego de vez!  
Todos: _tendo ilusões de ótica, vendo a roupa saltar sobre seus olhos_  
Kisame: - _esfrega os olhos_ - O-O que é isso?  
Zetsu: _tocando pandeiro e sambando_ - Carnaval carioca! Vou desfilar na bateria da Mangueira!  
Todos, menos Konan: _gota_  
Konan: _pulando_ - Escola de samba! Que divertidoo! sambando junto  
Itachi:_ piscando muito os olhos_: - Todos já mostraram as fantasias... Quem tá faltando agora?  
Todos _olham para Pein_  
Pein: _gota gigante_  
Konan: - É, chefinho! Falta você!  
Deidara: _comenta com os outros_ - Ele podia ir de sultão junto com a Konan!  
Zetsu: _não gosta do comentário_  
Pein: - Na verdade eu vou assim mesmo.  
Kakuzu: - Vou te processar por plágio! XD  
Todos: _revoltados_  
Pein: - Ah, gente! Duvido que alguém vá com a roupa da Akatsuki no Carnaval. Pensando Bem... Tô sendo original, não tô?  
Todos: _ficam quietos_  
Kakuzu: - Mas por que ele pode ir sem fantasia e eu não pos...  
Sasori: _pisa o pé de Kakuzu e sussurra_ - Porque ele é o chefe! Agora cala a boca.  
Kakuzu: sussurra para Sasori - Recado dado, recado entendido, aaaai...

**E enquanto isso, no quarto de Hidan... quer dizer, no Bate Papo UOL...**

HidanGatinho100GataWebCam entra na sala...  
Lady Marmalade diz: Boa Noite!  
HidanGatinho100GataWebCam diz: Boa noite, Lady!  
Lady Marmalade diz: Tudo bom?  
HidanGatinho100GataWebCam diz: Claro! O que tem feito de interessante?  
Lady Marmalade: -O de sempre... Casa, faculdade, balada... xD... E você?  
HidanGatinho100GataWebCam diz: Minha vida tá um tédio. O de sempre... Esconderijo, sequestros, missões assassinatos...  
Lady Marmalade: 0.0  
HidanGatinho100GataWebCam diz: O que foi, querida?  
Lady Marmalade sai da sala...

Hidan: - Pela quinta vez! T-T

**--FIM DA CENA 3--  
To be continued...**


	4. Cena 4 Vamos a la playa! xD

**Cena 4 - Vamos a la playa!!**

Pein e Konan: _nos corredores, arrombando as portas dos quartos e batendo panela_  
Pein: _mete o pé na porta do quarto de Kisame_ - ACORDAAAA!  
Kisame: _dormindo_ Eu sou o Tu-tubarão... Nhac nhac... Não tem mais respeito...  
Pein: _chacoalhando Kisame_ - ACORDAAAAAAAAAA!  
Kisame: - Ah, para, chefee! Tava tendo um sonho tão feliz... D  
Konan: _entra no quarto de Deidara, batendo duas panelas_ - ACORDA, ÔMI!  
Deidara: _imóvel_  
Konan: _gota_ - SAI DA CAMAAAA! - _sacudindo Deidara pelos ombros_  
Deidara: _abre um olho só_ - Ma-Mamãe? Só mais cinco munut... _dorme  
_Konan: _aparece com um balde d'água_ - Olha que eu jogo isso no seu cabelo, heeein!  
Deidara: _sai da cama rapidim_ - Sacanagem!  
**MINUTOS MAIS TARDE, TODOS REUNIDOS NA SALA**  
Sasori: _aparece, esfregando os olhos, com a escova de dente ainda na boca_ - Pô, chefe... Pra que acordar a gente a essa hora?  
Pein: _olha um reloginho de nuvenzinhas vermelhas estampadas xD_ - Mas já são 10 horas da manhã.  
Seu Madruga Penetra: - Antes do meio dia é madrugada!!  
Segurança-armário number two: _tira o Seu Madruga Penetra do cenário, arrastando pelo braço_  
Zetsu: - Mas e daí? O que a gente vai fazer hoje?  
Pein: - Ora! Primeiro a gente vai pra praia, e depois a gente vai pra festa!!  
Kisame: - Praia! o  
Tobi: - Festa! o  
Itachi: - Mulher! o  
Orochimaru: - Chibis, AU! o  
Kakuzu: - Mas... Vamo jogar nossa graninha suada fora com esse passeio babaca?  
Konan: _aparece com um isopor gigante_ - Quem falou em gastar? - _pisca o olho_  
Kisame: - O que você tem aí?  
Konan: _cara de intelectual_ - Ora, tô levando as coisas que todo pobre leva quando vai pra praia!!  
Deidara: _espantado:_ - O que?  
Konan: - Aff! _abre a tampa do isopor e mostra _- Frango assado, galinha frita, farofa de ovo, maionese... Chapei isso aqui de cerveja... _pega uma garrafa e olha o rótulo_ - Tem até uns refrigerantes aqui...

Tobi: _olha o refrigerante e o toma da mão de Konan_ - Esse refrigerante... Ele ter o meu nome! o  
Zetsu: - 'Tobi Guaraná'... O refrigerante mais podre da face da terra! Deviam trazer coca Cola!! Quem comprou essa porcaria?  
Kakuzu: _levanta a mão_ - Fui eu! Tava em promoção... Aí eu...  
Todos: _capotam_  
Tobi: _abraça o refrigerante_ - O que vocês ter contra refrigerante Tobi?  
Todos: - É uma merda.  
Tobi: T-T  
Zetsu: - Podrinho mesmo!  
Tobi: - Tobi queria ver se fosse 'Refrigerante Zetsu'! ò.ó  
Zetsu: _sorrisim_ - Ia ser um sucesso! Só a mamãe ia comprar uma meia dúzia!  
Tobi: _continua abraçando o refrigerante_ - Humpft! Deixa meu xará em paz!  
Zetsu: - T.O.B.I. Definição: **T**odo **O**tário **B**ebe **I**sso!  
Orochimaru: - Daqui a pouco vao contar até aquela piada do 'Refrigerante Noku'! Humpft!  
Konan: _socando as coisas dentro do isopor para conseguir fechá-lo_- E então? Vamos?  
Todos: - ÊÊÊÊÊÊ!  
Pein: - No caminho a gente joga esse Tobi fora e compra Coca...  
Todos, menos Kakuzu e Tobi: -ÊÊÊÊ!  
Tobi: _abraça o isopor, chorando_: - Nãããão! Tobi querer Tobiii!  
Pein: _olhando a cena_: - Tah, né... Então vai o Tobi mesmo...  
Todos: - UUUHHH...  
Kakuzu: _comemorando_  
Kisame: _indo pra porta, carregando uma mochila_ - Vamos, gente! A praia nos espera!!  
Todos: Uhuu!! _o seguem  
_  
**E enquanto isso no quarto do Hidan, quer dizer, no Bate Papo UOL...**

HidanGatinho100GataWebCam entra na sala...  
HidanGatinho100GataWebCam diz: tem alguém aí?  
SrTáÁhH. FlOoOr diz: tEm eUxInHáH! \o/  
HidanGatinho100GataWebCam diz: cá entre nós, 'srta. Flor', vc eh emo?  
SrTáÁhH. FlOoOr diz: hIhiHihI dEoO PrA pErXeBêÊ? XD  
HidanGatinho100GataWebCam diz: sinto muito, 'srta. Flor', mas eu sou um desses retardados que tem preconceito contra emo  
SrTáÁhH. FlOoOr diz: mAiX a gEnTiH nEm CuNvErXôÔ! /  
HidanGatinho100GataWebCam sai da sala...  
SrTáÁhH. FlOoOr diz: pEeLa qUiNtA vÊêIxX!! T-T

**--FIM DA CENA 4--  
To be continued...**


	5. Cena 5 Pânico!

Cena 5 – Pânico

**Cena 5 – Pânico!**

**CENÁRIO: PRAIA DE COPACABANA, DOMINGO, CARNAVAL, LOTADO...BARULHADA DO CARAMBA!!  
**Pein: _carregando um guarda-sol gigante do Ponto Frio_ - Onde a gente vai ficar, povo?  
Povo _procurando lugar, cada um segurando uma cadeira de praia, mais um monte de tralha  
_Kisame: _aponta pro unico pedaço de terra desocupado_ - Ali, ó! Vamo logo antes que...  
**CHEGA UM BANDO DE GENTE E SE APOSSA DO LUGARZINHO  
**Kisame: _desanimado_...tomem o nosso lugar!  
Sasori: - O jeito vai ser ir láá pra perto d'água mesmo...  
Kisame: - Água! .  
**JOGANDO AS COISAS NA AREIA  
MONTE DE CRIANCINHAS EM VOLTA DE KISAME  
**Menininha: _olhando a Semehada_ - Moço azul, você vende picolé?  
Kisame: _capota  
_Menininho 1: - Eu quero de limão!  
Menininho 2: - Mamãe falou para nunca comprarmos coisas de homens azuis! Humpft!  
Orochimaru: _ve as criancinhas_ - Me dá isso aqui! _pega a Semehada_ - Crianças! Tio Orochi aqui não é azul e vende picolé! AU! _olhar de Michael Jackson  
_Menininha: - Ué, mas... Cadê os picolés?  
Orochimaru: _enrolado_ - Uh... Estão ali! _aponta pra um lugar qualquer_  
Criancinhas: _olhando _- Aonde?  
Orochimaru: _empurrando as criancinhas_ - Ali! Atrás daquelas pedras! Vamos, crianças, vamos!  
Kisame: _gritando_ - HEEEY! VOLTA AQUI!! PEGOU A MINHA ESPADAA!  
Orochimaru: _não ouve e some de vista com as crianças  
_Kisame: _chora cachoeirinhas_  
Konan: _poe a mão na testa e olha o céu_ - O dia hoje tá bonito... Ótimo pra pegar um bronzeado! _tira o sobretudo, ficando só de biquini_  
Pein: 0.0  
Todos: _nariz sangra_

Tobi: _limpa o nariz_ - Tobi querer refrigerante! Onde está Tobi Guaraná?  
Zetsu: _derramando os refrigerantes no mar_ - Vou me livrar logo dessa porcaria!  
Tobi: _voa na direção de Zetsu_ - Zetsu, seu babaca! Por que tá jogando Tobi foraaa?  
Zetsu: - Pára de gracinha! Vamos comprar Coca cola!  
Kakuzu: _olhar fulminante de ódio_ - Comprar o quêêêê?  
Tobi: _segurando Zetsu_  
Zetsu: _derrama o último 'Tobi' na água_ - Comprar um refrigerante decente!!  
Pein: - Quem se disponibiliza a ir comprar o refrigerante?  
**NINGUÉM  
**Deidara: - Vai você, ué!  
Pein: _furioso_ - EU SOU O CHEFE! CHEFES NÃO COMPRAM REFRIGERANTES PARA SEUS SUBORDINADOS!  
Todos: _indiferentes_  
Pein: ¬¬"  
Sasori: - Eu vou.  
Deidara: _olhando_ - Sasori-danna! Você já tá fantasiado?? A festa é mais tarde!  
Sasori _olhando as roupas de bandido de faroeste_ - Não vou nadar mesmo... E esse meu corpo não sente calor! v  
Pein: - Já que você vai comprar o refrigerante... Kakuzu, dá a grana pra ele!  
Kakuzu: - Acostuma não! _abre a carteira e entrega o dinheiro na mão do Sasori, que vai direto procurar um bar_ - E TRAZ O MEU TROCOOO!  
Sasori: _correndo_ - TÁ BOM, MAMÃE!  
Kakuzu: _gota  
_**MÚSICA DO TUBARÃO  
**Kisame: _nadando alegremente_ - La la la la...Ô saudade de água salgada! _passa perto da areia_  
Criancinhas figurantes: _saem correndo_ - MAMÃE! UM TUBARÃÃÃO!  
Kisame: _triste_ - Ninguém me ama... Ninguém me quer... Ninguém me chama de 'meu amor'! T-T  
Konan: _deitada de bruços numa toalha, na areia  
_**OUVE-SE UM 'POF!'**  
Konan: - Heey! Ò.ó - _levanta, olhando um cara barbudo ao seu lado_ - Você colou um adesivo na minha bunda!! _tira um adesivo redondo, escrito 'EU VÔ!' e olha pro cara_ - Quem é você?  
Mané barbudo: - Uai! Não me conhece? Sou o MENDIGO, do Pânico na TV!!  
Konan: - Nunca vi mais gordo!  
**MULTIDÃO FAZ UMA RODINHA EM VOLTA**

Mendigo: - Dá uma voltinha, vai! Só uma, por favor!  
Konan: _dá uma voltinha_  
Cameraman: _filmando_  
Multidão em volta: _nariz sangra_  
Konan: _vê a câmera e fica animadinha_  
Mendigo: _olhos arregalados_ - Ô mina gostosa! Mel Dels! Qual é o seu nome? _estende o microfone_  
Konan: - Meu nome? K-Konan!  
Mendigo: - Konan... _passa a mão no cabelo dela_ - E esse cabelo azul? Prontinha pro Carnaval, né?  
Konan: - Bem... Não é tintura! É azul natural!... hihihi  
Mendigo: - hehehe... Muito gata e com senso de humor! Mas parece que é natural mesmo! _gritando_ EU VÔ OU NUM VÔ, RAPAZEADA?  
Mulditão em volta: **- EU VÔ!!**  
Pein: _chega pisando no pé e empurrando a multidão_ - O que tá acontecendo aqui, Konan?  
Konan: _meio sem graça_ - Bem chefe, eu tava aqui tomando sol e...  
Mendigo: - Cumequié? Chefe?  
Pein: _poe o sobretudo sobre Konan, olhando feio para o Mendigo_ - Vamos embora daqui!  
Mendigo: - Mas... Poxa, uma mina dessa na TV dá mó audiência! Ko-Konan! Volta aqui!  
Konan: _pegando a toalha do chão_  
Pein: _bravo_ - Vamos! _puxando Konan pela mão_  
Multidão em volta: - Ahhh... _cara de derrotados_

**Enquanto isso no quarto de Hidan, quer dizer, no Bate papo UOL...**

HidanGatinho100GataWebCam entra na sala...  
Garota de Ipanema diz: oi  
Garota de Ipanema diz: tudo bem?  
Garota de Ipanema diz: que bom! eu tbm to otima!  
Garota de Ipanema diz: o que tem feito de bom?  
HidanGatinho100GataWebCam diz... nada!  
Garota de Ipanema diz: hehehehehe  
Garota de Ipanema diz trabalha?  
Garota de Ipanema diz: estuda?  
Garota de Ipanema diz: free lancer?  
Garota de Ipanema diz: vagabundo analfabeto sustentado pelos pais?  
HidanGatinho100GataWebCam diz: pode-se dizer que eu trabalho  
Garota de Ipanema diz: huahuahuahuahauahua  
Garota de Ipanema diz: gosta de ler o que?  
Garota de Ipanema diz: gosta de ouvir o que?  
Garota de Ipanema diz: gosta de fazer o que?  
Garota de Ipanema diz: gostei de você... passa telefone?  
Garota de Ipanema diz: e endereço!  
Garota de Ipanema diz: e sua filiação  
Garota de Ipanema diz: e o numero do seu cpf? Qual é?  
HidanGatinho100GataWebCam sai da sala...  
Garota de Ipanema diz: VÁCUO

Hidan_: constrangido_ - ELA NÃO ME DEIXAVA FALAR! ODEIO GENTE CURIOSA!

**--FIM DA CENA 5--  
To be continued...**


End file.
